forgotten
by ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13
Summary: She tried to leave, and to get away she did. To hide the pain she made herself forget, But she couldn't. She pushed them away, so she made new friends. But what she'll learn is that destiny is not something you let go or can be forgotten,(taiora)


okay so I think this is going to be my new fic. It's a digimon one.. And I hope you all love it. I am a big supporter of the first and second seasons. I really didn't like the other ones after that... But anyways this is going to take place in Sora-chans pov. Its also a semi-AU. So bare with me and if you guys like this PLEASE REVIEW so I know if you guys like it. Because if I don't get reviews I won't continue.. Because I'll think people don't like it. Well i'll shut up know.. On with the story...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon..._

**Prelude:** After the fall.

Dull colored stones decorated the land.

The only light was the source of the moon, a full one by the way. It's light hit certain gravel stones making them shine rather brightly. But that is not what would catch your attention if you were looking down on this scene. What would catch you attention was a girl who was just standing there.

She was young. Her eyes, a striking blue that were puffy and a soft hue of pink. Her usually rosy pink lips were a shade of light blue from a outcome of standing outside in the cold for to long.

Her head was full of _Only if's_ and _what she could have done to save the scene from happening._

**In her right hand was a bouquet of flowers. **

Beautiful daisy's that seemed to only become duller in the eyes of the lady as each second went by.

"_I'm sorry_" she whispered softly as the flowers dropped from her hands and hit the ground near the grey stone.

_**No sound was heard **_

**_No reply was made._ **

_Only small tears and soft sniffles were heard. _

Occasionally the wind would pick up and her soft orange straight hair would be pulled back and would be carried away..

The _**cold** relentless_ wind would carry it away.

She would never notice or care.

The one she had loved had been taken from her.

_And it was all her fault. _

**All her fault. **

It repeated in her head over and over again. Like a little girl being mocked by a bunch of bullies, in a nightmare.

_Only her nightmare was real._

**It would never go away**.

"_It will never go away._" the girl whispered softly before her legs gave away and she fell to the ground silently. Her weight pushed on her knees as her hands covered her puffy and pale face.

Her face was stricken with sadness. _Something that would never go away._

This girl had gone through much pain. **But nothing like this**.

_Yes,_ she had experienced loneliness.

_Much of her life in fact. _

Her **parents **were divorced. Her **mother **was never home. The only thing **she** could turn to was school and her sports. Her **love** for soccer. But even that couldn't take away the loneliness inside her heart. She soon made friends_. Or more like friend_. **Taichi, **Tai...

Her face was down casted at that thought.

She _had met him through soccer_. **Lord**, if it wasn't for him... _she wouldn't have known what she would have done with her life._

**He was her happiness and she knew it.**

Soon after they met, they started to do everything together.

_He was her best friend_ **As she was his**.

_Then that fateful summer came along. _

The summer of her 11 birthday.

That summer she was dragged to a summer camp with Taichi.

_Who would have thought that would have changed her life forever. _

Who would have thought she would have gone on adventures of her wildest dreams.

Who would have thought she would help save the world.

She defiantly had not seen that one coming.

But as all things come and go. _So did this_.

The friends she had made had started to drift.

**It sorrowed her greatly.** Especially when Mimi moved to New York. She had been more like a sister to her. _She had loved her dearly_.

**But what broke her heart the most was when she stopped talking to Taichi**. She didn't know how she had done that. They had promised each other when they went to highschool they wouldn't stop talking to each other. They would keep in touch no matter what. But, it wasn't meant to be.

_Or that is what I had thought or tried to convince myself._

Out of the whole group Tk and Hikaru were the only one who had stayed friends.

Well you could call it friends_ she called it lovers_. She knew that they had a **special bond**. Something she had wished for and hoped for all her life. _Something she knew she was never going to have._

If she had known what would have come next. _She would have never wished for another mission. _

**Yes,** she had wished with all her heart to be awoken again.

To be put back in the digital world with her friends.

**To be back on a mission.**

_To feel loved._

_To be part of a team_.

_To actually feel appreciated._

**Was that so much?**

_Apparently she didn't know the strength of her own wish_.

Because if she had seen the future.

If she could have seen what she would have lost.

She would have never wished that day on that star.

**_That had fallen.._. in the middle of the day.**

To be continue...

A.N: so what do you guys think? Good... Bad.. I know this chapter was a little but depressing but I wanted to give it a mood. Who know what I mean? Next chapter.. (if you guys like it.) Will be in Sora's past.. It should be interesting and for all of you that want a preview I shall give you one. (Look below)

**Preview:** Moving to a new town... Making new friends... Trying to forget the past. It all would never work and I knew it. And yet I tried it anyways. I tried to forget everything. But, I couldn't so I made a wish. It was stupid. But when I saw the star in the middle of the day I just had to give it a try. Just for fun. It was nice to have hope. But when strange things started to happen.. I started to wonder if that was only just a make pretend wish..


End file.
